Une dernière fois
by choukinette
Summary: Les voir, leur parler, juste une dernière fois, avant des les laisser partir pour toujours.


**Bonsoir,**

**Voici un OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, et je suis contente parce que j'ai réussi à l'écrire jusqu'au bout, il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaîra**

**Evidemment, je ne suis pas JKR, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture! Enjoy!**

**Chouki**

**oooOooo**

Il n'y avait plus vraiment pensé, et puis c'était revenu d'un coup. Maintenant que tout était fini, qu'il n'avait plus cette peur au ventre de mourir à chaque instant, il avait envie de savoir. Non pas tomber dans le piège de la dépendance mais juste une fois, pour savoir, pour avoir la vérité, leur vérité.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Ginny. Non pas qu'il ait honte, ou peur qu'elle ne l'en empêche, il avait juste envie de garder ça pour lui.

Mais allait-il réussir à la retrouver? Sans se poser plus de questions, il sortit de la cuisine, et transplana aux abords du château.

Il franchit les grilles, et traversa le parc en direction de la forêt interdite. Il ne croisa personne. Le château avait presque retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Les sorciers travaillaient durs et étaient efficaces. Il cessa de contempler Poudlard, et continua sa route vers la forêt. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cabane de Hagrid, cependant, il ne s'y rendit pas, continuant son chemin.

Il essayait de se remémorer le chemin qu'il avait parcouru ce jour là, et se laissa guider par son instinct.

Il dut cependant arpenter la forêt pendant environ deux heures, avant de tomber dessus par hasard.

Elle était là, par terre, et tout à coup, il hésita. Ne devait-il pas les laisser là où ils étaient?

Pourtant il savait, qu'il ne deviendrait pas dépendant, il voulait juste leur parler une dernière fois, avant de pouvoir tourner cette page. Ne surtout pas les oublier, mais continuer à vivre.

Il se pencha et ramassa la pierre. Puis il releva la tête. Ils étaient là, comme la dernière fois, souriant. Mais maintenant, il avait le temps.

-Nous sommes si fiers de toi mon chéri, lui dit sa mère en lui souriant tendrement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Je ne vous retiendrais pas tout le temps, juste cette fois, je veux juste pouvoir vous parler sans avoir la peur de mourir.

-Nous savons cela, Harry, dit son père, une dernière discussion, un dernier moment partagé ensemble et dont tu pourras te souvenir.

-Si vous saviez à quel point j'aurais aimé que tout soit différent, s'exclama soudain Harry, je suis tellement désolé que vous soyez mort, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir me souvenir de vous, vivre avec vous, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras maman, et papa et Sirius vous m'auriez appris à jouer au Quidditch, et Remus m'aurait raconté des histoires merveilleuses...

-Mon chéri, mon tout petit, murmura sa mère en se rapprochant de lui, ne te fais pas de mal, tu n'y peux rien, tu ne peux rien changer.

-Je sais maman, marmonna Harry qui s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer, excuse moi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais, dit Sirius, c'est normal de souffrir, moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour te parler de tes parents, mais comme le dit ta mère, on ne peux plus rien changer.

Harry soupira doucement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues qu'il n'essaya même pas d'essuyer.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes, qu'_il_ n'ait jamais existé ou que ce soit un autre qui soit concerné par cette cicatrice.

-Tu as dû affronter des choses que beaucoup de sorciers ne connaîtront jamais de leur vie, dit James, tu as été extrêmement courageux, je suis très fier de toi.

-Est ce que...vous regrettez? Questionna Harry.

-Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien, confia Lily.

-Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit, confirma James.

-Tu as été notre plus beau cadeau, à ton père et moi, comment veux-tu que nous ayons des regrets? Je n'ai jamais regretté ta naissance, si c'est ce que tu penses, Harry, bien sûr je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il t'arrive ce qui t'es arrivé, mais tu étais un bébé de l'amour entre ton père et moi, n'oublies jamais ça.

-Vous vous aimiez vraiment? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr! Répondit sa mère, j'ai vraiment aimé ton père, de toute mon âme, j'ai juré devant Merlin que je l'aimerais pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, même si c'est arrivé trop tôt, j'aime toujours ton père sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit, intervint Sirius, ne juge pas sur des actes commis par un adolescent de quinze ans. Surtout pas des actes qu'il a commis envers Rogue.

-Attend Sirius, l'interrompit James, laisse moi lui expliquer. Harry, Rogue et moi n'avons jamais pu nous entendre, il était plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, j'ai toujours détesté la magie noire, et entre lui et moi ça a toujours été ainsi, même si mon comportement envers lui n'était pas très mature, lui non plus ne manquait pas une occasion de me chercher. J'ai conscience, d'être allé un peu loin parfois, mais je t'en prie ne me juge pas pour ça, je ne veux pas que tu ai une mauvaise opinion de moi.

-Il était amoureux de toi, maman, tu ne l'as jamais su?

-Non, je ne savais pas. Nous étions de très bons amis, c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir le monde de la magie, je n'avais pas la même vision que James de lui. Cependant, il y a eu des paroles et des actes que je ne pouvais pardonner. Il a eu le choix, il l'a fait et à partir de ce moment là, nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Je ne pouvais accepter ce qu'il faisait, alors je me suis éloignée de lui.

-Je crois qu'il a passé le reste de sa vie à regretter ses choix, dit Harry, d'avoir rejoint Voldemort, lui avoir répété la prophétie, le fait que tu sois morte.

-Je pense qu'il a assez payé pour ses erreurs, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Parler de tout ça avec ses parents lui faisait du bien.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi Pettigrow comme gardien du secret?

James Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Remus qui parla.

-Nous pensions, qu'il serait un choix plus stratégique. Tout le monde savait à quel point Sirius et James étaient proches. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

-J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi il vous avait trahi.

-Nous ne le saurons jamais, répondit James, et je pense que le mieux est de rester dans l'ignorance.

-Tu ressemble tellement à ton père, s'attendrit Lily, si tu n'avais pas hérité de mes yeux, je pourrais croire que tu es James!

-Mais il a hérité de ton caractère Lily, dit Sirius, tu es un parfait mélange de Lily et James.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-J'ai toujours aimé qu'on me dise que je vous ressemblait. « tu es le portrait de ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère »

James et Lily sourirent à leur tour. Ils étaient si fiers de lui! Il avait accompli tant de choses aussi jeune, avait même accepté de mourir pour sauver le monde.

-Nous aimions beaucoup te comparer aux photos de ton père lorsqu'il était bébé, avec tes grand parents, dit Lily, ils ne t'ont pas connu très longtemps, tu avais à peine quatre mois lorsqu'ils sont partis. Mais lorsque nous allions déjeuner chez eux le dimanche, ta grand mère aimait beaucoup ressortir les albums de James et nous les regardions ensemble, tandis qu'elle me racontait des histoires sur son enfance.

-Quand ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, poursuivit James, je croit que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

-Nous avons tous cru qu'il ne cesserait jamais de sauter de joie, coupa Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme, j'étais fou de joie. Et puis tu es arrivé, toi, petit être fragile, né dans un monde dirigé par le mal, je m'étais juré que jamais il ne t'arrivera du mal, et j'ai tenu parole.

Tout les soirs, avant de te mettre au lit, ta mère te prenais avec elle sur le rocking-chair chair, et elle te chantait des berceuses, en se balançant doucement, attendant que tu t'endormes. Je restais appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, et je vous regardais, les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, vous étiez ma famille. Dans ces moments, pourtant simple et quotidien, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

-Tu grandissais si vite, poursuivit Lily, je me demandais souvent si Merlin n'accélérait pas le temps. Tout les moments que nous avons passés ensemble resterons à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire.

Harry ignorait depuis combien de temps il était ici, avec eux dans la forêt, il aurait pu y passer des heures, mais il savait qu'il devait partir. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Il avait pu leur parler, les découvrir, les connaître un peu, mais il devait revenir dans la réalité, continué de vivre, pour eux, eux qui s'étaient sacrifiés afin qu'il puisse vivre. Il se releva, les autres se relevèrent aussi.

Le jeune homme observa Remus et lui dit:

-Teddy va bien, Andromeda s'occupe de lui, il ressemble beaucoup à Tonks, même s'il a plutôt hérité de votre calme. Je viendrais lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine, et lui parlerais de ses parents aussi souvent que possible pour qu'il sache à quel point vous étiez fantastique.

-Merci, Harry, je savais que tu ferais un très bon parrain, répondit Lupin.

Harry se tourna vers Sirius.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu, merci d'avoir été là pour moi, tu me manques.

-Je suis également heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, même pour quelques mois, je suis fier de toi.

Enfin, il se tourna vers ses parents.

-Même si je n'ai pas de souvenirs de vous, je sais que vous avez tout fait pour me rendre heureux. Et je suis sûr que je l'étais. Vous partis trop tôt, mais vous avez réussi à montrer au monde entier à quel point vous m'aimiez, ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je vous aime.

-Nous t'aimons aussi mon chéri, répondit Lily, va maintenant, va retrouvez le bonheur parmi ceux qui forment maintenant ta nouvelle famille, et sois en sûr, nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde.

-Moi aussi murmura Harry, moi aussi, de tout mon cœur. A tout jamais.

-A tout jamais.

**oooOooo**

**Et voilà, zi end! un petit OS sans prétention, mais que j'ai aimé écrire, j'espère que vous aurez aimé le lire, peut être à une prochaine fois!**


End file.
